End of Time
by KairiAngel13
Summary: "Jen, just because we can't be together, that doesn't mean we have to stop loving each other. No matter what happens, I will always love you...until the end of my time." This is a Wes x Jen one-shot that I wished could have happened during the conclusion of the Time Force x Wild Force team-up. Pairings: Wes x Jen, Lucas x Nadira, Slight Eric x Taylor


**A/N:**** This is a little one-shot I came up with for one of my favorite **_**Power Ranger **_**couples: Jen and Wes. So please, read and review. I'd love to get some feedback of what you thought of the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers **_**series or any of the show's characters. However, I do own the entire plot of this story, so please, NO STEALING MY IDEAS. Please, and thank you.**

* * *

_Come take my hand, I won't let you go. I'll be your friend. I will love you so deeply. I will be the one to kiss you at night. I will love you till the end of time._

_-Beyoncé Knowles "End of Time" from the album __**4**_

* * *

**_"End of Time"_  
**

Jen sighed as she and Alyssa finished folding up the tablecloth they had used to cover the picnic table that had previously been a buffet. There were a few stains here and there from Trip and Max's ketchup fight and a blob of gooey potato salad that Katie had knocked over during her arm wrestling match. Alyssa shook her head as she thought over how many times she would have to hand wash her grandmother's tablecloth in order to get them out.

"Today was nice." The White Wild Force Ranger said as she placed the blanket inside of her picnic basket. "It felt great being able to relax after winning such a huge battle."

Jen nodded as she took a seat on the picnic table bench and leaned her back against the table edge. She sighed and lifted her head up to the sky that was an array of oranges and purples as the sun slowly set off in the distance.

"I really am going to miss all of this." She admitted as Alyssa took a seat beside her. "In the future, technology has advanced so much that you never experience days like these. At night, the sky is illuminated in an orange glow because of all of the lights. We have parks and things like that but they aren't as…natural as the parks in your time. I used to love going to the park back when the other Time Force Rangers and I were staying in that drafty old clock tower."

Alyssa placed a hand on her friend's knee. "It must be hard having to leave all of this behind for a second time."

Jen nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The first time I left…I didn't think I was going to be able to go on. I thought I would be happy to be back in the future but…a part of me was missing."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow as Jen stopped her explanation and focused on something in the distance. She moved her gaze to where Jen was focused and smiled at the sight of Cole and Wes playing with a Frisbee while Katie and Trip watched excitedly.

"I knew there was something between you two." Alyssa said, proud that she caught on. "So, how does that work? I mean, you two loving each other while being separated by time."

Jen sighed before turning to Alyssa. "It doesn't work the way I wish it could. We communicate via video chat since Trip left behind a communication tower for Wes and Eric to use but it's not the same. I can't physically be with him and that hurts me inside. Being with him for the past two days has been amazing but I can't allow myself to get caught up in the joy and pleasure of having Wes back in my life. The other Time Force Rangers and I are leaving in the morning. I don't want to make things harder than they already are."

With that being said, the Pink Time Force Ranger stood from the picnic table and headed towards the park entrance. Alyssa watched her go sadly before standing and jogging over to her friends.

"Hey there Alyssa." Cole said as he threw the Frisbee to Wes. "Did you come to join in on the fun?"

Alyssa smiled politely and shook her head before folding her hands. "It's getting pretty late. We should probably head back to the Animarium so the Time Force Rangers can relax a little. They have a thousand-year trip to make in the morning."

"Oh, right." Cole said as he turned back to his friends. "We can all relax a little."

Wes nodded as he looked around for the rest of his teammates. Lucas and Nadira were flirting casually over in the garden and he could see Eric and Taylor walking towards them hand in hand. Danny and Max were over near the lake, which left one ranger unaccounted for.

"Where's Jen?" he asked suddenly causing everyone else to look around.

Alyssa scratched the back of her head as she took a step forward. "Jen's a little bummed out about leaving tomorrow. She took off and I have no idea where she went."

"I think I might know." Wes said as he started off for the main gate. "You guys head back to the Animarium. I'm going to go and find Jen."

* * *

Jen sighed as she pulled over to the side of the road and stepped out of the SUV she and the others had rode in to get to the park. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them in her jacket pocket before heading down the street. The sun had just set and the streetlamps were lighting her way as she walked down the familiar sidewalk. She stopped just in front of where the old clock tower used to be. She smiled sadly before climbing over the fence that had been placed around the debris and looking around. She couldn't help but to feel sad as memories passed through her mind of the days when she would lecture her teammates about their carelessness during battle, movie nights with buttered popcorn, the smell of freshly burnt cookies, taking calls for random odd jobs around town, and the day she and the others took silly pictures with an old antique camera. The toe of Jen's boot hit something hard and she winced before looking down at her feet. Although it was dark, she could clearly see the old metal sign that hung inside the clock tower lobby. She crouched down and picked it up, examining the words _Nick of Time Odd Jobs_.

"Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?" a voice came from behind her.

Jen jumped in surprise before looking over her shoulder to find Wes climbing over the fence. She smiled before turning around to place to sign back with the rest of the rubble.

"I can't believe it's gone." She said. "We never did come back here after that last battle. I mean, you told us what happened but I never really thought about it until now. This place was our home for almost a year."

"It was a little drafty at times, but it was the perfect fit for our team." Wes said as he walked up behind her. "So, do you want to tell me why you left our little picnic?"

Jen shrugged. "I felt like taking a walk, that's all."

Wes looked at her knowingly. "A walk? Jen, you hopped into our Silver Guardian vehicle and drove to a town thirty minutes away from where we were. Look, Alyssa told me that you're a little upset about leaving tomorrow."

Jen turned around and wrapped her arms around her torso. She rocked on the balls of her feet as she looked up at Wes shyly.

"Aren't you a little upset about us leaving tomorrow too?"

Wes smiled. "Of course I'm upset Jen. I don't want you guys to leave. You should already know that. It's just that…we have no control over the matter and I would rather have happy memories of our last moments together than to remember everything being so…depressing."

Jen smiled. "I guess I never thought of it that way before. Now that I think about it, the first time the others and I headed back to the future…things were a little heartbreaking. I mean, I thought I was never going to see you again and I…"

Jen was silenced as Wes cupped her cheek with his right hand. She leaned into his palm and sighed, her eyes sliding shut.

"Wes, I can't leave you again…it would kill me."

"Jen, I would give anything to be able to stay with you in this time or the next, but we both know there is nothing we can do. Time is a barrier that will constantly get in our way."

Jen wrapped her arms around Wes's torso and buried her face in his chest as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. It broke Wes's heart and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. He would give anything to take her pain away, and they both knew that; but Wes had to be strong to show her that they could survive this. They had done it once before, and they could do it again.

Jen lifted her head from his chest and sighed. He couldn't help but to smile and wipe her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"What is it?" she asked him, her voice hoarse.

"I never got to tell you how much I love your long hair. Oh, and I can't forget about that…outfit you had on earlier."

Jen smirked. "Wesley Collins, get your mind out of the gutter."

He let out a chuckle as he stroked her cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry Jen, it's just that when I'm with you…I can't help how I feel. It's been so long since I've seen you and I just…when I saw you everything came back in full force and…"

Wes's voice slowly trailed off as he caught Jen's gaze with his own. Their eyes remained locked and Jen was overcome with a whirlwind of emotions. It was almost as though he was gazing right through to her soul and she couldn't fight her feelings off. Wes cradled the back of her head before crashing his lips against hers. The kiss was so fiery and hot, the pleasure crawling over Jen's skin. She moaned and Wes gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. The two of them began a playful game of cat and mouse as their tongues battled for dominance. Jen managed to win and she closed her lips around his tongue before pulling away briefly to attack his bottom lip. Wes moved his arms to the collar of her jacket and slowly slid it off her arms to remove the damned thing so he could feel closer to her. She was wearing her favorite pink shirt that seemed to hug her chest in all the right places and he couldn't stop himself from running his hands over her arms. He pulled his lips away from hers and began to trail kisses along her jawline. Jen sighed in ecstasy as his lips continued to maneuver their way over her skin to her neck. She shivered as his lips continued to move lower, and lower until they hit a sensitive spot right on the tendon beside her neck. She cried out and the sound was melodious to Wes's ears. Wes moved so he was standing behind her and he continued to his her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Jen could tell how badly he wanted her, but she knew him well enough to know that he would never cross that line out of fear of how it would affect them both. Wes sighed as he pulled his lips away from her smooth skin and rest his head on top of hers.

"I hate this." Jen said after five minutes of them standing in silence.

Wes raised an eyebrow as she stepped out of his arms and turned around to face him. "We love each other Wes. I don't want to leave you."

"Jen, just because we can't be together, that doesn't mean we have to stop loving each other. No matter what happens I will always love you…until the end of my time Jen."

Jen couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her face as she threw her arms around Wes and hugged him close. The two of them stayed like that for a while standing in the middle of what was once the old clock tower beneath the light of the moon.

* * *

Ransick stepped onto the time ship and shot Lucas a warning glance as walked by the Blue Time Force Ranger and his daughter snuggling. He went to take his seat and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, come on daddy. Try and cheer up." Nadira said with a huge smile. "Because you have done such a noble deed for the Time Force Rangers, your sentenced will be reduced."

"Really? I wasn't aware of that part of the deal princess."

Nadira laughed nervously as Lucas squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Well, it was officially made a part of the deal as of this morning. I figured you would need a little good news after hearing what Lucas and I have to say."

Ransick gave the two of them a look that made Lucas's blood turn to ice. He wondered if he could change Nadira's mind about talking to her father.

"You see daddy, Lucas and I have actually been seeing each other for about five months now. We're going to be moving in together."

The time ship seemed to tremble as Ransick began shouting. The other Time Force Rangers who were standing on the beach looked back at the giant yellow machine in confusion before turning back to their friend.

"I'm really going to miss you Wes." Katie said as she did her best not to break his bones with her super strength. "I thought saying goodbye would be easier the second time around."

"It never gets easier Katie." Wes said sadly. "I'm really going to miss you."

Katie waved goodbye one final time before heading into the ship. As soon as she was out of sight, Trip gave Wes a hug too.

"Like Katie said, this is still such a hard thing to do." He said as he pulled away. "Promise to keep in touch?"

"I wouldn't do anything but that." Wes said as he waved the Xyberian off.

Trip smiled before making his way onto the ship. Wes then turned to Jen who was staring at him sadly. She threw her arms around him and hugged him close as she blinked a few tears free.

"I won't forget what you said about love continuing onward in spite of time Wes. I realize now that, you are absolutely right. I will never stop loving you. Just remember that."

Wes grabbed her chin gently and gave her a soft kiss before pulling away. "I love you too Jennifer."

Jen pulled away from him and smiled sadly before getting onto the time ship. Wes took a few steps back and shielded his eyes as the ship took off and disappeared through the time hole in the sky.

"I love you Jen."

* * *

The time ship floated through the time stream slowly as the rangers made their way back towards the year three-thousand-one. Everyone was busy reminiscing about the trip while Jen sat silently in her seat staring blankly at the monitor in front of her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed out on the others' conversation.

"Okay, when are we going to get this show on the road?" Lucas said. "We should be halfway there by now."

"Give it about two more minutes and then we can begin." Katie said.

Jen raised an eyebrow before turning around to face her friends. "Guys, what's going on?"

"No time to explain Jen." Trip said. "Just be sure to fasten your seatbelt."

Jen began to panic as the ship started to rock violently. Remembering what Trip said, she fastened herself into her seatbelt and turned her attention to the monitor. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the sight of the monitor displaying a countdown sequence starting with the number ten.

* * *

Mr. Collins was seated at his desk scribbling down a few notes when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said, not bothering to look up from his project.

"Mr. Collins, there is an emergency down near the beach." His secretary said as she rushed in. "Reports are that an explosion occurred just under ten minutes ago. We need to send the Silver Guardians to check it out."

"The Silver Guardians are all on duty at the moment." He said as he placed his pen into the cup on his desk. "There was an emergency situation downtown and they went to take care of it. However, they should have the situation under control by now. I'll see if Wes or Eric can handle the job."

The secretary nodded before making her way out of the office.

* * *

"So, what kind of emergency did your dad say this was again?" Eric asked as he sped down the road towards the beach.

"He said it was some kind of explosion." Wes said from his place in the passenger's seat. "It was probably the construction crew. There was a rock slide earlier during the week and they're probably trying to clear the west end of the beach. Let's check it out and make sure everything is okay."

Eric turned the steering wheel and sped into the parking lot just outside the beach. Once the car was in park, he and Wes hopped out of the vehicle and ran onto the sandy shores of Silver Sands. They looked around for any sign of the explosion and spotted a large billowing cloud of smoke just up ahead. The two of them exchanged a glance before breaking out in a sprint. The closer they got to the smoke, the more clearly they could see what had happened. Wes's heart caught in his throat and he froze when he realized the explosion was the time ship his friends had disappeared in over two hours ago. He fell to his knees in the sand and stared at the wreckage, his mouth wide open as he tried to understand what he was seeing. Eric was shocked to be seeing the wreck as well, but he had no time to sit around. He ran towards the time ship and began calling out for his friends.

"Lucas, Katie? Trip, Jen? Anyone, can you guys hear me?"

Another explosion rocked the beach and Eric was knocked off his feet only to wind up landing on his back in the sand. He looked up in horror as flames began spilling out of the ship.

"No!" he heard Wes shout from behind him.

The heat from the fire grew more and more intense and Eric was forced to back away. He went to help Wes onto his feet and the two of them watched in devastation as the time ship continued to burn.

"This can't be happening." Wes said as tears filled his eyes. "They were supposed to head home. How did this happen?"

"We had to make it real for the sake of our commander." A voice came from behind them.

Wes and Eric turned around and smiled at the sight of Trip walking up the beach. The two of them ran over to their friend and threw their arms around him in a hug.

"Oh my God, Trip." Wes said happily. "I thought you and the others…how in the world did you…what are you doing here?"

"Whoa, whoa Wes. I understand that you're overwhelmed by all of this. Just give me a little time and I can explain everything to you. The others and I love our homes in the future, don't get me wrong. It's just that we have grown to love your time to. I mean, we did live here for eight months of our lives growing accustomed to the culture here and all of the customs that exist on earth. Besides, we all miss you like crazy. You're our red ranger and our best friend. We couldn't just leave you behind again."

Wes smiled. "So, you guys crashed your time ship just so you wouldn't have a way to get back?"

"Not just that. We destroyed the tracer inside of the ship to make it seem like we were destroyed within the time stream. Our commanding office in the future has no idea that we brought the ship back to 2002 and put it in self-destruct mode. They will check the time stream and label us as 'lost in time.'"

Wes couldn't help but to laugh happily at the news. His friends were staying, and there was one particular person he had been dying to see since Trip's explanation began.

"Where is Jen?"

Trip scratched the back of his head. "She's kind of unconscious. We had to inject her with a sedative while we began our plan to fake our deaths. You know how she is about Time Force regulations, codes, and honor. She wouldn't have allowed us to do this so we were forced to take drastic measures. She should be waking up soon. Just follow me."

Wes nodded to Eric and the two of them followed Trip up the beach. They could see a small campfire that had been set up and a group of people sitting around the fire. Ransick was keeping a close eye on Nadira and Lucas who were carelessly flirting while Katie was sitting beside Jen who was lying on a tarp, her head propped up on one of the seat cushions they had taken from the rubble.

"You guys, they came, just like I said they would." Trip called out to everyone with a wave.

The others cheered excitedly as Wes and Eric approached and each of the Silver Guardians were embraced in a hug.

"Sorry that we didn't tell you guys about our plan sooner." Katie said. "We knew if we said anything, there would be a greater risk of Jen finding out."

"Speaking of Jen." Lucas said as he motioned towards their Pink Ranger.

Jen moaned as she lifted her hand to her eyes to shield her eyes from the sunlight beaming overhead.

"W-what's going on?" she said as her head began to pound.

"Jen, are you okay?" Wes asked as he crouched down beside her.

Jen's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice and she moved her hand away from her face so she could see him.

"Wes?"

"Welcome back."

Jen sat up slowly and looked around. She gasped at the sight of Silver Sands beach all around her and the sight of the time ship burning further up the beach.

"Our time ship!" she shouted as she tried to stand up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Jen." Trip said as he and Wes tried to prevent her from standing up. "Everything is okay. We kind of destroyed the time ship on purpose."

"You did what?" Jen said as her eyes narrowed. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Jen, we all love this time and we know you do to." Katie said. "We knew you wouldn't allow us to stay behind so we had to knock you out to complete the task. Sorry about the secrecy but we knew that you would understand. Time Force thinks that our ship was destroyed within the time stream. They have no idea that we landed here. We will be safe unless one of us tampers with the flow of history. Besides, this way, you and Wes can be together."

Jen couldn't help but to smile at that thought and she turned to Wes who was sitting beside her.

"I know that they have broken a lot of rules Jen," Wes said as he cupped her cheek, "but they have finally given us the chance to-"

Wes was cut off by Jen's lips as she smashed hers against his and began to cry. The others watched happily as the two of them shared a kiss and pulled away.

"Well, I say it's about time we leave this place." Lucas said as he and Nadira stood up. "If we're going to be staying here in the past, the first thing I want is a sports car."

Everyone laughed before collecting themselves and heading off the beach.

* * *

Jen stood on the balcony just outside of Wes's room at the Collins family estate as she stared out into the night. She could see the shimmering waters of the beach off in the distance along with the lights of the city. In a way, it was like she was sitting on top of the clock tower roof. She could hear the French doors open behind her and she smiled, already aware of who was joining her during her moment of peace. Two strong arms encircled her waist and Wes rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck. "Weren't you enjoying the movie with the others?"

Jen shrugged. "I just wanted a little alone time to clear my head. I still can't believe we faked our deaths just so we could-"

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. I mean, I know you all had lives and homes in the future but-"

"Hey…" Jen said softly as she turned around and pressed a finger to his lips. "I know that the others and I gave up so much by destroying the time ship, but don't think for one second that I regret the choice they made. My home is with you Wes. Time is no longer standing in our way."

Wes smiled before pulling Jen into a passionate kiss. He scooped her up into his arms bridal style before carrying her back into the mansion. Things were finally looking up for a change. Jen was in his life now and he was never going to let her go.

_Come take my hand, I won't let you go. I'll be your friend. I will love you so deeply. I will be the one to kiss you at night. I will love you till the end of time._

* * *

**A/N:**** Review!**


End file.
